


A Little Flint and Curiosity!

by PixieSphere



Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confession, M/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSphere/pseuds/PixieSphere
Summary: Glomgold asks Scrooge to meet him so they can talk.
Relationships: Flintheart Glomgold/Scrooge McDuck, Glomgold/Scrooge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	A Little Flint and Curiosity!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the future, where Glomgold and Scrooge have both matured quite a bit!
> 
> Normally I stray away from writing fics like this, because humor is essential for their relationship in DT17. Sometimes I have to indulge myself with pure fluff, though!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic!

The cool, night air carried the salty scent of the sea through gentle breezes. Creaking boats bobbed with the ocean, and an occasional bell ring could be heard when a wave was just big enough to rock the heavy clapper inside. Though a bit on the chilly side, it was a rather relaxing atmosphere.

Glomgold sat at the edge of the dock, taking in as much of his surroundings as possible. Though he was hated in Hookbill Harbor, a part of him still found comfort in it. At night it was even better, because none of the fishermen were awake. He could just listen to the sounds of the sea and relax. It was a spot he frequented quite often, as he found that it was a great place to scheme. 

Tonight, however, the usual sights and sounds didn’t bring him comfort. They didn’t clear his head or spark creativity. He couldn’t focus on anything except for who he had asked to meet him here. His hands anxiously twirled together as his mind continued to race. 

When Glomgold heard something tap on the pier, he didn’t turn around. His hands clenched into tight fists as he waited to be approached. The sound of a cane followed by footsteps seemed much louder than the ocean.

It wasn’t long before Scrooge McDuck reached the end of the dock and stood beside his rival. After a silent moment, Scrooge slowly bent down to take a seat next to him. Neither of them made eye contact.

“Flinty.” Scrooge said, side-eyeing towards him without turning his head. 

“Scrooge.” Glomgold replied, still not breaking eye contact with the horizon.

“What is all this about?” Surprisingly, Scrooge’s voice held a lot of patience.

Before responding, Glomgold quickly glanced behind them. Nobody seemed to be around.

“Your family?”

“They’re at home. All tucked in and asleep.” 

Glomgold took a breath, and after deciding he had looked at the pier long enough, he turned his eyes towards Scrooge. Scrooge looked back at him in turn.

“Right. Okay.” Glomgold cleared his throat and ran his trembling fingers through his beard. He was almost certain that Scrooge wouldn’t have shown, or that if he did, his family wouldn’t have been too far behind. A part of him was even hoping that something would sabotage this meeting.

When Glomgold took too long to speak again, Scrooge decided to instead.

“A part of me wonders why I came out here. Meeting you in the dead of night, actually following your request to come alone. It still seems like an incredibly crazy move on my part.”

Glomgold scoffed. Sure, he had tried to trick Scrooge too many times to count. But this time it was a genuine request, and he felt that should’ve been obvious to anyone.

“Why come, then?” He replied in a sour tone.

“Call it curiosity, I suppose. I know things have felt… Off, lately.”

“Aha! How do you know this isn’t all part of one of my glorious schemes?” Glomgold’s confidence immediately grew when he deflected.

“If this does happen to be one of your schemes, I’ll best you as I always do. Simple as that.” Scrooge smirked.

Glomgold almost made the decision to push Scrooge into the water. Luckily, Scrooge spoke again before he could.

“Though your schemes seem to have taken a leave, as of late. Sure, we still compete, but…” Scrooge trailed off.

“But?” Glomgold urged Scrooge to continue. He couldn’t believe he had been so obvious! Surely their competitions still counted as rivalrous activities. That should’ve been enough to keep him off his trail.

Scrooge shook his head, looking down with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Here I am, doing all the talking. You’re the one who asked me to meet you at this hour. Tell me why we’re here.”

Glomgold felt himself tense up again. His eyes trailed downwards to watch the sea rise and fall beneath their feet.

This time, Scrooge didn’t break the silence. The two of them sat without speaking for several long moments, the sound of the ocean replacing the conversation.

Finally, Glomgold gave a rather loud, frustrated yell. Scrooge jumped at the sudden noise.

“I’m just not good at this! I’m normally an expert in everything! But this…” Glomgold clutched his chest and made an angry, grumbling noise.

Scrooge continued to stay silent, much to Glomgold’s dismay. 

“You’re supposed to be the expert on this stuff! This is the one thing you always understood more than me! YOU tell me what to say.” Glomgold had stood up and paced the edge of the dock. Frustration was bubbling up inside of him.

“Quiet down, you’ll wake the whole harbor!” Scrooge gestured towards the nearby boats. Glomgold tugged at his beard in frustration before reluctantly taking back his seat.

“I’m trying to be patient with you Flinty, but this is something you’ve got to work out. If you just came here to yell nonsense, I’m not going to stick around for you to wake everyone up with your outbursts.”

Glomgold opened his beak to yell again, but Scrooge gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His beak shut.

“Just… Describe what you’re feeling, and I’ll help you figure out what to say.”

Glomgold felt his face burning beneath his feathers. Fortunately, he knew that the blushing wouldn’t be obvious in the dark.

His heart was pounding, and his stomach was churning. Even when Scrooge pulled his hand away, he didn’t feel any better.

“I feel… Sick. I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack.”

Scrooge nodded. “Go on.”

“I feel… Happy? I think. Despite the heart attack thing. And despite that you, my number one rival, are here with me. Well actually, I think I am happy because you’re here. But it’s weird because I also think you’re responsible for the heart attack feeling. Thanks for that.”

Scrooge nodded again. 

Normally, Glomgold was great at planning speeches. The fact that he couldn’t give a clear declaration to the man he had always written them for frustrated him.

“I want to be able to say something that makes sense, but nothing I’m feeling makes any sense!”

When his voice started raising again, Scrooge once again reached out to touch his shoulder. He fell silent for another moment.

Glomgold frowned.

“I don’t think I hate you anymore. I…” Glomgold’s frustration with himself really started to settle in. How could he have let these feelings fester?

“I know, Flinty.” Scrooge said softly.

Glomgold rolled his eyes. “I know you know. But you’re making me say all this even though you do.”

“It’s not about what I know. You need to be able to express yourself in order to move forward.” Scrooge took off his glasses and began to wipe off some accumulated dirt.

“I think… What I’m feeling for you is what love feels like.” Glomgold’s arms were crossed over his chest. His voice was bitter and he couldn’t look at Scrooge.

Scrooge placed his glasses back on his beak. Glomgold was sure that he would look red now, even with the cover of the darkness.

“What happens now?” Glomgold frowned. This was all so new to him. He wasn’t sure if he could continue the status quo now that he had officially said it.

“While you were figuring this out for yourself, our rivalrous rucks began to feel stale. This could mean a new chapter for the both of us.”

Glomgold looked over to Scrooge in surprise. Though he wasn’t certain of what the outcome of this conversation would be, he didn’t expect reciprocation.

“You feel this way too!?”

Scrooge thought for a moment.

“Not quite.”

Glomgold frowned. Though that is the response he initially expected, having the glimmer of hope given to him and then immediately shattered stung.

Scrooge once again reached out to place his hand on Glomgold’s shoulder. He also gave him a reassuring smile.

“I have enough curiosity to see where this could lead. There’s definitely something there… Even if I can’t quite label it yet. It could go somewhere.”

Glomgold grabbed Scrooge’s hand off of his shoulder and held it. This surprised him, and he enjoyed that feeling.

“So… We can try this out?” Glomgold’s face lit up.

“I suppose we can.” Scrooge’s soft smile remained as he gave their entwined hands a gentle pat with his other hand.

Glomgold’s heart was still beating fast, but he felt overwhelmed with joy rather than nervousness. As they held hands, he let in a deep breath of the salty air.

The two sat on the dock for quite awhile, simply holding hands and enjoying their surroundings. They both figured it would be better to move out of the harbor before the fishermen began to wake up, though. 

As they walked down the pier, arms locked, Glomgold felt a strange fear he wasn’t used to. He was normally so sure he could do absolutely anything. This was different, and he felt that he needed to tell Scrooge that before they parted ways to go about their day.

“I’m not sure how good I’ll be at this, Scrooge. I don’t exactly have a lot of experience in this… I did choose the name ‘Flintheart’ for a reason.” Glomgold ran his free hand nervously through his beard. 

“It only takes a little flint to make sparks, Flinty. With a little effort, you’d be surprised to see what kind of fires it can make.”


End file.
